Love pf the Unwanted
by Ed McCrazi
Summary: Kuxri is a Pixie. An unwanted thing. She travels with Nikushimi a Ker, doing jobs for the highest bidder. one day Xemnas 'buys' her...he doesn't know what his in for. Edited
1. Chapter 1

"It's a pixie" I heard, circling in the crowd around me, I frowned and looked around and stiffened as I heard one say "what should we do?" "Tell the queen duh" said a some what snobby voice then a gentler voice said "it's sad, an unwanted Childs first tear, makes an unwanted…thing, and it's so young to"

I growled deeply, that's when I found out I don't like being called a 'thing' and the fairies, hearing my growl, backed up a bit.

In a flash of bright light, a fairy woman stood in front of me and in a gentle yet firm voice said "I am sorry pixie, but we don't need you, and thus you do not need to be here."

I snarled at them, "You think that I am I 'thing' that you can dismiss me, throw me away because you don't need me, ha you are a pathetic breed" I was shocked by my voice, it was slightly deep and scratchy, I grinned madly as a thought crossed my mind.

"Well, since you don't want me I'll leave with a poem, a song of sorts" I said

"People are so naïve

Not believing in the thing,

Those who are not seen

Forgotten, you see the fairies around me

Shall surly grieve

Because everyday children are muttering

'I don't believe in fairies

I don't believe'

Every time I hear that

You want to know what I see.

I see the coffins of the fairy in whom

Humans don't believe"

The fairies were silent for a bit, and then they started yelling in outrage, I bowed and laughed then flew off to find a different world

I went around from world to world, hoping to find something unknown at the time and learnt I could grow to human size and back to my normal size at will.

I walked into hell, or the underworld as it's known here. bored and curious, after wandering for a bit I found a large pool, with a rock ledge, I looked over the edge seeing a green pool, with human shape…people swimming through it, I lent further.

"What are you doing?" a cool feminine voice asked.

I 'eeped' and fell forward and hit the surface on my back, making my wings useless. I sunk down, clawing trying to get to the surface, but the 'people' around me grabbed me pulling me down. I saw the 'water' around the surface go inward but it was to far away. I pulled out my two unnamed knives and started slashing the people. They started to ignore me and went for the female who had dived in after me. I pointed my body to where I thought was the surface, where the people were heading. I swam as fast as I could, cursing my wings for holding me back. I reached the female and saw she was scratched and bleeding. I grabbed her waist and started swimming the up. We soon reached the shore and I dragged us on to it, I placed the blades on the ground and looked at the female. She had long black hair with blood red tips, I could see fangs from her mouth and her skin was pale.

"Hey wakeup, would ya?" I asked/shouted and she opened her eyes, they were blood red

"You…saved…me?" she asked shakily. I nodded hard and fast hearing a dull hitting noise, then pain, so much pain. I screamed as I felt my wet wings being stretched and thickening, my upper arm was burning into a pattern and then a pounding sound which turned into whispering then into screaming then…nothing, I was floating then falling.

"She's waking up" I heard the red eyed female say.

"How do you know it's a 'she' because 'SHE' has no chest" then snickering, then I felt tugging at me jeans, I caught the wrist of the man who owned the sleazy voice.

"Touch me, and I will rip off your fingers and shove them up your- oh hey you're the girl from before" I said and dropped the man as I opened my eyes.

"…you have a short attention span" was all she said before she reached for my arm, to help me up.

I giggled and jumped on to the floor, and started to look around, we were in a large cave, and there were to little demon like things, a skinny pink one and a fat blue one and I titled my head towards them, eyes wide, mouth curved into a wicked smile.

"Hey miss, where's my knives?" I asked eyes still on the demons.

"Yeah about them" she said and pulled out a pair of blades, they were long and curved in wards, aiming to decapitate the opponent in a fight, and the handle was an inwards curve, one had blue and the other green, I picked them up.

"Envy…sloth" I muttered and I heard them, envy's voice was male and charming while sloths was deep and slow speaking.

"Um…okay so now what, I don't mind about them two but what happened to me? And just what?" I asked looking at the woman; well she shrugged and made a gesture for me to follow her, which I did. We walked to a large cave with a throne in the back wall and on the throne was a blue skin man with blue flame hair.

The woman bowed and pushed my head forwards making me do the same. I winced as my hair stayed in that weird position til I patted it down.

"So who's this bozo?" I asked the woman and she scowled but her eyes sparkled a little bit.

"This is Lord Hades" she said and I nodded til the dull noise started again.

"So yeah, what happened to me?" I asked them and the woman sighed and Hades chuckled a bit.

"Well you are now a creature of the underworld" Hades said and I grinned then winced.

"Their screaming, a man yellin' about something" I said to them, and Hades looked a bit taken back but then nodded a bit.

"Congrats kid, you can now hear the dead, and are gonna work for me now" he said and the woman, jeez I really got to find out her name, coughed.

"Yeah-wait, what I never" I started but was cut off.

"Nikushimi take her to your room and fill her in" Hades announced and Nikushimi was taken back but nodded and grabbed my wrist and dragged me away. I was screaming bloody murder and something about kicking arses.

That night we talked for hours. Nikushimi or Nik as I call her was fun loving but was more, much more mature then me. She told me about her past, how she was a tree nymph with Ker blood then turned into a Ker when she turned 18, we had lived in an orphanage til she turned. She tolme about Ker's they were the goddesses of violent deaths, a sort of 'Greek Vampire' They have large feathery wings and drank the blood of any human, dead or alive.

I told her that I was a pixie and that I was kicked out of never land and been travelling from one world to the next, through the darkness, taking jobs every now and then. We talked about how Hades wanted to hire me, I accepted but with a price…or two.

Next morning we went to Hades and told him I'll take the job and told him the prices, first Nik was to work with me and second I was to be paid. He agreed and after about a week of training he sent us to a large Greek city not to far from the underworld.

When we found the target, a greasy man around 45 in age, he had a potbelly. We went to a mask stall, not wanting anyone to walk in and see our faces. Nik chose a full face one with small red lips and a white face with heavy eye makeup and patterns and I choose a simple black one that covered my forehead to my nose and it had spikes stick from both sides and stitching along the middle.

At midnight that night, after a full day of stalking him, we snuck into his room, he was drunk and look at us and in a drunken slur started walking and talking to us.

"Hello sweeties, are you here to give daddy some suuugaarrr?"

He reached out and grabbed Nik's boob and I let out a growl as she squeaked, I had grown attached the Ker.

"Don't worry, I like girls of colour too" and to prove his 'point' he tried to unbuckle my jeans.

Nik muttered some thing along the lines of 'Duck' and I stabbed envy through his forearm and twisted it and grinned insanely as he screamed.

On a whim I said "Je suis le moissonneur de votre âme, il m'appartient" 'I am the reaper of your soul, It belongs to me' in French and I stabbed his heart and felt a sudden jolt through my blade, envy, and he slurped up the soul and grinned at me through the blade. Nik didn't seem to notice.

"You alright?" I asked her and she nodded shakily

"that was a shock, it hasn't happened since I was a N-nymph" I heard her mutter

"Nik?"

She looked dazed and out of places

"As a nymph, even as a half nymph, I attracted the attention of gods, and it was always being chased by sytrs, which was fun but with gods it was the real deal, and Zeus took a fancy of me, and I was scared of H-Hera's wrath and that's why I ran soon as I turned eighteen and turned, scaring Zues away but it was r-really close" after she said that she started shacking, stuck in the past.

"Nik" I said gently and shook her shoulders gently, she didn't reply

"NIK" I yelled quietly and shook her violently and my reward, a good punch to the face "owww that's going to bruise"

She gasped and I laughed a bit and knelt to her level and whispered "If you ever need anything remember I'm here for you…okay that was random but its true" and I hugged her then I remembered where we were and started laughing, she looked at me funny for a moment then realised what I did and we both started cracking up laughing before leaving, still laughing.

Nik left last and as I got out I looked back to see her looking back and then she climbed out of the window with a smile on her face.

"Don't bother Kux, just no" and she started laughing again and I shook my head before laughing with her.

"So you speak French?" she asked and nodded "and Italian" and continued to laugh and flew off with Nik not to far behind…

**That was 3 years ago.**

**We haven't aged; we travelled together, leaving Hades, after getting a better deal. Now we work free lance, who ever is the highest bidder.**

"So… our job is to go to this strict, sexist boarding school and spy on these people?" I asked as we looked at the gothic building

"yep pretty much, the man wants to make that the members of his 'organization' aren't cheating him and such" she shrugged and started walking ahead, with her bag, I stood staring at the building and when I heard her yell my name, I sighed and growled, "it's all ways me isn't it?"

When we got to the 'front office' it looked like a brick fish bowl, it had been painted blue and had children's drawings, which was…weird, the deformed shapes and multicoloured pictures stood out. We saw a lady with dyed red hair; she was young, a year or two out of school herself.

"Hey miss; we're the new students, Nikushimi Roberts"

"Kuxri Smith" I said, grinning slightly.

She looked at both of us, noticing our 'strange' appearance.

Nik's hair was black with red tips, her eyes were the colour of fresh blood, and she had a stud ear brow piercing and nose piercing and angle piercings on her lips.

My hair was a short pixie style (mostly out of amusement) with the colours ranging from bleach blonde to black with a bit of blue and purple here and there, I had a stud eyebrow piercing, nose ring and spider bite rings on my lower lip.

She then typed something into the computer after a few moments she opened her mouth to tell us something, but a cute redhead boy, real redhead, came in.

"Hello Sophia" he flirted and she giggled and again was going to say something about an old gray haired man came in.

"Axel! What are you doing here?" he looked and sounded like a drill sergeant.

"Just going to escort the new girls to their rooms, just waiting for their timetables, sir" he, Axel, said mockingly, but the man didn't notice.

"Sophia gets these girls timetables" and she sat there for a moment then he yelled "NOW!" "yes Mr White" and she scrambled to the computer and string printing them off and then grabbed one, mine I think, and scribbled something on the back and then handed both timetables to Axel.

The man, Mr White, nodded and said "give them to the first girls you see or else" then looked at us "No piercing, besides earrings are allowed and cover that disgusting tattoo" he left, Axel winked at Sophia and left again I was left behind thinking, then ran after Axel, whom Nik had followed.

When I reached there, Nik had just introduced herself, I ran in front of then, jogging back wards, laughing and started to say "I'm-" and collapsed as I tripped over something, I heard them laugh and looked over what I had tripped over, and then laughed at the blushing boy, I had 'flew' over him and my ankle were on his left shoulder and my right leg was at his waist.

"Good going, Demyx" Axel said "if you wanted to get 'personal' you could have at least waited for us to leave" he said slyly and winked at us.

I laughed and got up with a bit of trouble but then helped the boy 'Demyx' up.

"Here mate, but next time wait til the fifth date" I said and winked and then cracked up laughing they joined in leaving Demyx blushing. "I'm joking mate"


	2. Chapter 2

We walked down the halls, Demyx joining us; we had a Couple of laughs as we walked. I noticed Axel looking at Nik a bit more then closely then myself.

Not that I could blame him, Nik herself was skinner, thinner, more or a runners or a swimmers body, whilst I was thicker more a boxer or something. Her long hair was famine while I was often confused with guys, her eyes were wide and had neat long eyelashes, and mine were narrow and slanting, with messier and thicker eyelashes, her lips stood out, pink against her pale skin mine stood out a tiny bit against my light tan.

I giggled as I saw Nik eyeing him up.

"What are you giggling about?" Demyx asked, the other two weren't listening and I giggled again and pointed to them, Demyx laughed before asking me "where were you before this?" I shrugged.

"Here and there, you been to any other schools?" I asked he nodded not getting into details.

"You know what? Your hair looks like Billy Ray Cyrus and Mr. T had a love child" I said he laughed and replied.

"Axel and some other friends thought it'd be funny to get me drunk, I passed out and they cut my hair, and I had to get a completely different style" he explained and Axel started laughing.

"Oh dude I remember that! That was funny, Luxord wanted to cut it all off" and we laughed then Axel continued "I reckon it's an improvement, long hair didn't suit you" he nodded.

"Oh yeah? You sound like a poof" Demyx said then as Axel threatened him he ran. Not a taunting slow run, a full on bolt with the angry red head after him.

We both laughed for a bit, Nik shaking her head. I turned over my time table and saw on it, 'behind to back shed, nobody goes there, meet me at 8' I snickered and pointed, "I reckon we should go folla 'em, could be funny" I said in English. Nik frowned but then nodded.

"Uniform or?" she asked and I nodded, she understood, uniform.

We managed to find our dorm, a girl later found wondering around and showed us to our dorm. Nik thanked her and I nodded as we reached the room.

We started unpacking, our suit cases been sent here earlier. I had put up music posters up, Lady Sovereign, Panic! At the disco, Jessie Jay, Gotye and 30 seconds to mars. I loved music, it kept me sane and various drawings I had drew of other worlds, one of the pool in the underworld, a mermaid in never land, the 'black pearl' and a large castle in hallow bastion .

Nik had put up a cork board and it had photos and cut outs of food, places and various other thing, as well as a few posters, one of SpongeBob Squarepants, god I hate him, Linkin Park and a graffiti covered (curtsies of us) New moon poster, we didn't hate it but we didn't like it that much either.

We then filled a small bookshelf up with various book, half mine, Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson series, Hunger game trilogy, the bum trilogy, Harry Potter and the Den of shadow quartet and half hers, Emily the strange, dairy of a wimpy kid, pink and various other mangas, Death Note and so on and so fore And put a stereo on top of it.

We were sitting on my bed talking about anything and everything when a girl walked into our room, she was a 'plastic' a fake, her hair was a dyed bleach blood, her skin was pretty much orange and she was wearing _inches _of makeup.

She sneered at us and said "Freaks" I laughed and Nik sneered "Fake" back.

I got up and took out my iPod and connected it to the stereo on top of it, it went straight to Lady Sovereign's song 'love me or hate me'

I grinned and danced bit to the music before jumping onto my bed with Nik.

I stared sing along with the song.

"Yeah,  
it's officially the biggest midget in the game.  
I dunno.  
Make way for the S.O.V.

_[Chorus (x2):]_  
Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!

I'm fat, I need a diet.  
No, in fact I'm just here lying  
And I ain't got the biggest breast-s-s, but I write all the best disses.  
I got hairy armpits, but I don't walk around like this.  
I wear a big baggy t-shirt that hides that nasty shit.  
Ugh!  
Never had my nails done.  
Bite them down until they're numb.  
I'm the one with the non-existent bum,  
now I don't really give a...Ugh!  
I'm missing my shepherd's pie  
Like a high maintenance chick missin' her diamonds.  
I'm missin' my clippers lighters.  
Now bow down to your royal highness.  
No! I don't own a corgi.  
Had the hamster - it died 'cause I ignored it.  
Go on then, go on report me,  
I'm English, try and deport me!

_[Chorus (x2):]_  
Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!

I'm that funky little monkey with the tiniest ears.  
I don't like drinking fancy champy,  
I'll stick wit Heineken beers.  
Whoops, might burp in ya face,  
A little unlady-like,  
What can I say?  
Well oh gosh I'm not posh, me, I wear odd socks.  
I do what I'm doing, yeah!  
So everybody's entitled to opinions,  
I open my mouth and shit I got millions.  
I'm the middle kid, the riddle kid,  
I'll make you giggle till your sick  
Cause my nose jiggles while I spit.  
Yeah I do have some stories  
And its true I want all the glory.  
Go on then, come on support me,  
I'm English, try and deport me!

_[Chorus (x2):]_  
Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!

Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me

So I can't dance and I really can't sing.  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!  
So I can't dance and I really can't sing.  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!

_[Chorus (x4):]_  
Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!

_[x2:]_  
Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign! 

And I heard the plastic snicker at me then say 'we know you can't' when I sang 'I know I can't dance and I really I can't sing'

Nik looked at me at one stage and said "You're not English _duh! _You're French so… can I deport you?" with the largest puppy dog eyes, I nearly died laughing.

That's when I released I haven't actually spoken to our new room mate, I grinned wickedly at her.

"Yo mate! Imma Kuxri Smith, that's Nikushimi Roberts, you are?" I asked, hand out stretched for her to shake and Nik snickered knowing I was going to do something weird and possibly really random.

"I'm someone who doesn't even want to see your ugly faces" she said looking oddly proud of herself, Nik had snickered and I paused for a moment a Zazie song came on.

"Err what was I gonna do?" I asked but then shrugged my idea gone and I sat on the bed tapping my lip trying to remember but it was gone and I shrugged and laid back, against the small of Nik's back, she hit me.

"Dumbass" she said as she hit me and I smiled at her.

"Love you to" and put an arm around her neck lazily,

"Eww… are you like _gay _together, that's gross" the plastic said and shuttered,

"Aww kids these days, they hold hands and such yet as soon as I sorta hug you I'm lesbian, so silly isn't it" I sighed and looked at the girl then snickered

"Nahh mate, as much as you want me to be I'm straight, but pay I enough and I'll think about it" and I winked at her and Nik and I started laughing at our own personal joke.

She looked shocked but then sneered at us and left. I blinked at the slammed door "well that was a good impression" I said smiling happily…Nik had hit me for that.

We then changed into our 'uniform' what we wore on our missions.

I wore a pair of dark gray jeans with dark purple and black splotches, they clung to my upper legs before flaring out, I held then up with a simple black belt and then another chain, it had music notes and a skull on it, one that hung off one hip and then fell against my leg, I wore a corset like top but the back was nearly gone, for my Wings, A black scarf that covers my earphones and jaw, no shoes and then to finished the outfit a simple black forehead/eye mask which had dark purple stitching along the middle.

Nik wore a pair of black shorts that, with lack of better words, 'poofed out' which showed her red and black thigh length stockings, and a red singlet, covered in black and purple, which had 'innocent' printed on it in pink, a pair of knee high black, buckle army boots and a full face mask, it was white with black around the eyes and small red lips.

Later that night, at eight we walked to the back shed and I sat on the shed roof while Nik sat on a think tree branch opposite of me. The front office lady, Sophia came, waited an hour then ran off crying, about five minutes later I saw two figures in black cloaks walk to the clearing. The cloaks were nearly the same, but the taller ones had slimmer arms.

A few seconds later dark portals opened up and 10 figures walked out of them.

It looked like they were having a meeting, at one stage one of the first people, sounding an awful amount like Demyx whine 'Why are we staying here?' and the reply was that the 'keyblade bearer' was staying here.

I snickered unable to stop it and they looked up to where I was sitting. I jumped down and raised a hand, a serious voice said 'Number IX' then a gaint blue sitar was summoned and my upper body was completely covered in water, including my wings, I frowned at that.

"Geez…what did I do?" I asked and then raised my right leg to my body, perfectly straight and at my knee was a small bag, which I; somehow (magic) managed to draw some pixie dust into my mouth, before water grabbed my leg, and pinned it down.

I smirked and blew out the dust, which coursed a massive wind, which pushed down the hoods of about three members. One holding the sitar turned out to be Demyx, one with black hair and gray streaks with a scar and an eye patch and one with pink hair.

I grinned and giggled as the water fell off my body, Nik swooped down and grabbed my upper arm and flew off, hitting me.

"WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME?" I shouted at her and we flew.

I was still snickering at the black cloaked men when we reached our dorm.


End file.
